Battlefield: Bad Company 2
Battlefield: Bad Company 2 (also known as Bad Company 2, BFBC2 or BC2) is a first-person shooter video game released by DICE on March 2nd, 2010 in North America, on March 3rd in Australia, on March 5th in Europe and on March 11th, 2010. It was published by Electronic Arts for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. The game is a direct sequel to Battlefield: Bad Company though it does not continue the story of the original Bad Company and rather starts a new storyline. It is the eighth game in the ''Battlefield'' series. The game was announced at one of EA's earnings conferences, and was showcased at E3 2009. Overview In this installment, Bad Company once again find themselves in the heart of the action, where they must use every weapon and vehicle at their disposal to survive. Gameplay Gameplay in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 resembles that of Battlefield: Bad Company but seems to have more of the style of classic Battlefield games. The story seems to take place mostly in South America. The game allows players to play through missions using any tactics they choose. Like its predecessor, Bad Company 2 features destructible environments. However, more destruction is now possible; players can now completely destroy a building rather than just its walls. Also, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield Vietnam are the only two games in the series to have blood in them without a third-party modification. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the only Battlefield game to be rated Mature 17+ by the ESRB. Singleplayer The Battlefield: Bad Company 2 singleplayer was revealed on Thursday, January 21, 2010, at 12:30 on Spike TV, showing ten minutes of never before seen footage of the single player campaign. The singleplayer trailer showed the return of the original gang of Battlefield: Bad Company. B-Company is now chasing what appears to be a super weapon that might cause a new world war created by the Russian Federation, and is again sent in before other army units. Evidently however, the role of B-company has been elevated from their previous role as cannon fodder and a group of troublemakers to instead more of a small unit of special forces. The campaign has a more serious mood than the first Bad Company. Campaign In October 1944, a group of US commandos infiltrate Japan to find out what the Japanese are working on. They secure a defecting Japanese scientist who was working on a secret weapon codenamed 'The Black Weapon' (a scalar weapon) and attempt to escape the island on a submarine. But after repeated warnings by the scientist, the commandos witness the Black Weapon being fired and perish, and this sparked a myth about what really happened in Operation Aurora. In the present day, Bad Company are on a counter-intelligence operation behind enemy lines in Russia in attempt to secure a high value individual, and a device related to a scalar weapon. Despite escaping Russian soldiers and completing what they thought was their final mission in B-company, the device is discovered to be a fake. Being impressed with their previous activities, Army General Braidwood assigns them to the Special Activities Division, and tasks them with delivering information to Agent Aguire, much to the disappointment of Redford. The squad travels to Bolivia in search of Aguire. Through many firefights with paramilitaries, they manage save Aguire just before a Russian hauls him onto a waiting Mi-24 Hind. After discovering that Aguire's findings were stolen by the Russians, Aguire requests the squad to get all his intelligence detailing the Scalar Weapon from a satellite. The squad moves up to take the mountain with assistance from their pilot Flynn and his UH-60 Blackhawk. After taking over the satellite station, Sweetwater crashes the satellite, with the squad driving over cross country to find it, taking on Vodniks and Quad Bikes along the way. After reaching the satellite, the squad successfully defeat a Russian counterattack aimed at destroying the satellite, but soon bad weather rolls in. While Redford and Haggard go to find transport, with Sweetwater following, Marlowe soon finds the data storage unit and proceeds to go down the mountain during a blizzard, taking on Russian patrols, and is soon extracted by the others in Flynn's helicopter. During extraction, Aguire briefs the squad about the man responsible for building a Scalar Weapon named Arkady Kirelenko; a Russian Army colonel the squad failed to eliminate in Russia, who is believed to be hiding in Chile. Marlowe and the squad travel to Chile, where they, aided by US Armoured forces and Marines, find Kirelenko, though he soon escapes after US Command starts shelling Kirilenko's position. Left only with papers from Kirelenko's office, Sweetwater discovers there is a shipping manifest for a lost ship called the "Sangre Del Toro." Aided by the rest of the squad getting the coordinates, Marlowe finds the ship and retrieves an unnamed compound essential to the use of the weapon and finds out the truth behind Operation Aurora. While attempting to meet Aguire in Colombia their helicopter is shot down by a Javelin and they become separated. Sweetwater and Marlowe regroup first, taking on a militia counter-attack, and they soon find the rest of the squad. After fighting through heavily defended Russian bases, the squad find Flynn, and then race to a helicopter base on Quad Bikes. After fighting through Russian territories in a salvaged Blackhawk, the squad reach the rendezvous with Aguire, Marlowe gives Aguire the compound, while Redford demands to know what's happening. However, Aguire double-crossed the squad by allying with Kirelenko, his rival in the quest for the Scalar Weapon. Aguire wanted revenge against the United States for what happened to his father, one of the commandos in original raid on Japan, after Marlowe revealed that the US military callously sent them to their deaths. Despite the alliance Kirelenko betrays Aguire and kills him. Flynn intervenes and saves the squad at the cost of his own life, being shot down by an RPG. While still mourning after Flynn's loss, the squad overhear a Russian soldier's radio, which the squad use to find their position. They begin to advance towards a city, but then Kirlienko begins the detonation of the Scalar Weapon. The squad begin advancing through a Venezuelan city, being attacked by Russian and militia troops, along with mortars. However, as they reach the mouth of a large river, they witness a huge firefight between US and Russian troops. However, as the fight reaches a climax, the Scalar Weapon detonates, annihilating the US forces and sending 'all tech dead'. The squad then fight through the blast zone in pursuit of Kirilenko, but, as the squad reach the plane, an An-225 Mryia, they realize it's taking off. The squad unanimously vote that they should hijack the plane, and set off through sewer tunnels towards it. Though they had to discard their weapons, they climb on board through the undercarriage, and await dawn. The squad begins to progress through the plane, taking out multiple guards before reaching the Scalar Weapon, which is protected by a reinforced pane of glass, which Haggard says will 'take an act of God to get through, a lot of C4.' The squad then fight towards the cockpit of the plane, but realize that Kirilenko is in the Scalar chamber itself when they discover that the cockpit is empty. After detonating C4 to get through the glass, the squad destroy the Scalar weapon, and then proceed to bail out of the plane. However, as Sweetwater tries to give Marlowe the last parachute, Kirilenko tackles him, and Marlowe is forced to dive out of the plane, killing Kirilenko in a free fall with an MP-443. Sweetwater passes Marlowe a parachute in midair, and the pair land safely in Texas alongside the rest of the squad. However, as they begin to celebrate, General Braidwood tells them to follow him in a HMMVW, as the Russians are invading through Alaska. The last cutscene shows a map of Russian forces swarming through Alaska and Canada, advancing on the US border. Multiplayer :::See main article, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Multiplayer thumb|300px|right|Official Multiplayer trailer Multiplayer allows players to choose from four unique kits before the start of each match. These kits include Assault, Engineer, Recon, and Medic. Each match gives players experience, and kit related experience points, allowing players to specialize their kits and grow in Rank. Experience points are gained by each opponent killed and when an opponent is killed, the points gained are displayed on screen. A dog tag system has been included in the game. If a player is killed with a melee attack you collect their dogtag, and that information is stored in your profile and additional experience is given. There are four different gametypes: Conquest: Players must capture and hold flags for as long as the enemy respawn tickets hold out. Every kill makes the enemy lose one ticket, and enemy tickets constantly decrease when a team controls more than half of the flags on the map. Vehicles unlock as control points are held. Rush: Players must defend or destroy pairs of M-COM stations for as long as the attacking teams respawn tickets hold out. An M-COM station can be destroyed by planting a charge, using conventional weapons, grenades or when a building is collapsed down on it. Squad Rush: Rush mode played with only two opposing squads and one M-COM station. Squad Deathmatch: Four squads and one Infantry Fighting Vehicle roam the map. First squad to fifty kills wins the match. Each gametype has specific maps only available for that gametype. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 also features dedicated server support. Glitches and Bugs Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Multiplayer has several glitches and bugs: *If you, the player, have won a large amount of pins in a round some of them may not be highlighted on the post-game Stats and Awards page. *The console or system can sometimes freeze up, resulting in the loss of any progress made online since the last time the server saved. *When piloting the Apache or Havoc, a red square that highlights enemy vehicles on the HUD can show up marking nothing. This is a phenomenon known as a phantom dot. *When throwing a Motion Sensor, the action can sometimes not register server side causing the player to preform the animation of activating a motion sensor even though no sensor was actually thrown. Likewise, it is possible for a player to throw a motion sensor without preforming the animation. *Similar to the aforementioned glitch, if the player attempts to repair something with the repair tool, the repairing animation may not play but vehicle will still be repaired. *If the player enters a tank shortly after firing his weapon, upon exiting the tank the player will seem to fire a single shot from his weapon but ammo count remains unchanged. *When you, the player, gains an Insignia or Weapon Skill Star (bronze,silver,gold,etc.) the award may be displayed twice on the post-game Stats and Awards page. The player does not however, receive double points. *An error has been occurring for PlayStation 3 player that resets the player's stats for a couple hours and sometimes deletes any exp earned that day.Signs of it occurring are players getting exited out of multiple games in a row before finally reseting your stats *If you team wins a round, the match ending cutscene will sometimes say your team lost even though the music and voices imply that your team has won and vice versa for when your team loses. *If you die, your body can sometimes fall into the ground before disappearing, preventing you from being revived. *If you're in a helicopter (Blackhawk espically) as a passenger, the driver can commit suicide and kill everyone in the helicopter. Sometimes the game gets confused with the players in the helicopter and shows that you or someone else committed suicide and that they killed everyone in the helicopter. Major Changes from Battlefield: Bad Company *Increased weapon damage. *Destruction 2.0, which allows players to "chip away pieces from cover and take down entire buildings." *Different weapon attachments like sights and under-barrel shotguns. *Specializations in multiplayer add abilities to classes. *Enemies can be tagged and called out via the back/select/Q button while aiming at them. *Addition of Squad Rush and Squad Deathmatch gametypes. *The Specialist and Demolition kits have been removed, with their weapons and gear being spread out among the Recon, Assault, Engineer and Medic classes. *There is a new "Hardcore" mode for any gametype that removes most HUD elements, disables the killer camera, and reduces player health to 60%. The remaining HUD element is the ticket counter located in the bottom left. The player is still able to spot although there will be no marker. *Narrower singleplayer missions, unlike the large and expansive maps of BFBC. *Darker and more serious campaign. *New and upgraded environments. New locations include snowy Alaska, and jungles/villages of South America. Vehicles Weapons and Gadgets Specializations Battlefield: Bad Company 2 introduced, for the first time in the Battlefield series, the Specializations system. Achievements and Trophies ::::See main article, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Achievements and Trophies Downloadable Content Beta/Demo The first beta was a PlayStation 3 Beta ran from November 11, 2009 to December 28, 2009. The beta featured the full multiplayer system and one map, Arica Harbor on Rush. Many evident modifications have been made and glitches have been fixed since. Players could access it by acquiring a beta code by pre-ordering from GameStop or get a code from an online provider such as IGN or Gamespot. The PC Beta ran from January 28, 2010, to February 25, 2010. The demo was scheduled to be released for consoles at the first of February 2010. The multiplayer demo was confirmed for the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 on January 31. In order to have played the PC Beta, you must have had pre-ordered the game from certain retailers, or you could have registered for a Beta key at the Battlefield Bad Company 2 site, which would give you a code to access the multiplayer. Without this code, the beta was useless. The Battlefield Bad Company 2 demo featured the map "Port Valdez", a snowy map set in Alaska. The game mode included was the new "Rush" mode, which is essentially "Gold Rush" from Battlefield: Bad Company simply renamed. There were four classes to play as, Assault, Engineer, Medic, and Recon. Each class started with one main weapon, a pistol, and the class's respective gadget. As the player gained more points with a certain class, a second weapon for that class becomes available. Also available for unlock was the Tracer Gun, the G3 combat rifle, the Mk 14 EBR, M1A1 Thompson, M1 Garand (only for BF veterans), several shotguns, and the "Vehicle specialty". Stats, pins, and experience earned from the beta or demo were not transferred to the full game. Limited Edition [[Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 Limited Edition Unlocks|thumb|300px|right|The trailer for the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Limited Edition]] The Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Limited Edition delivers six special customizations early to give players a day one advantage in multiplayer matches. Four vehicle warfare unlocks will immediately enhance the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 best-in-class online vehicle warfare experience, delivering extra firepower, radar, and armor for the vehicles. Additionally, the tracer dart attaches to any enemy vehicle and allows RPG-toting teammates to track, lock on, and destroy their adversary. Seasoned veterans of Battlefield 1943 will be able to immediately re-acquaint themselves with two classic and highly powerful weapons, the WWII M1A1 Thompson and the WWII M1911 .45. Features Four vehicle warfare unlocks *'Active Armor Upgrade '– An up-armor package is mounted on all vehicle types, decreasing the effect of both explosive and penetrating warheads, significantly improving vehicle survivability. *'Improved Warheads Package – '''Additional weapon packages are mounted for the driver of all armored vehicles, greatly expanding the range of targets the vehicle can successfully engage and destroy. *'Electronic Warfare Package – Use this electronics warfare package to locate enemy units in direct proximity to the vehicle. *Tracer Dart Pistol – This magnetic dart attaches to any vehicle surface, allowing squad members to track, lock on, and fire rockets onto moving targets even beyond line of sight. 'Two classic ''Battlefield 1943 weapons *'WWII M1A1 Thompson – '''The Thompson is a powerful submachine gun that has the edge in firepower over its modern compatriots. It is effective at close to medium range. *'WWII M1911 .45 – The M1911 is a powerful pistol that has seen service for the best part of the 20th century. Unlike more modern pistols, it's .45 calibre round can deal more damage at close ranges. Controversy Before the full release of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it was never clear if the features included in the Limited Edition would be included in the full game. However, once the game was released and players learned that the features could be unlocked normally, it left many players who purchased the Limited Edition disappointed. Ultimate Edition [[Video:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Ultimate Edition Launch Trailer|thumb|300px|right|The trailer for the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Ultimate Edition]] On August 31st, 2010, DICE announced the release of the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Ultimate Edition, available for the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3Bad Company 2 Ultimate Edition - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog, retrieved September 6th, 2010. Features The Ultimate Edition includes: *Battlefield: Bad Company 2' *Battlefield: Bad Company 2s Onslaught DLC *Battlefield 1943' *Immediate access to four vehicle upgrades and two weapon unlocks from day 1, a bonus originally included in the ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Limited Edition Controversy The release of the Ultimate Edition 6 months after the original release of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 created an outrage with many players, mostly because it included a large amount of content released before, leaving many players feeling cheated that they bought the content earlier for a much higher price. It also sparked outrage in the PC community, mostly because of the inclusion of Battlefield 1943 in the bundle, which has yet to be released for PC. Dr. Pepper Promotion Soft drink company Dr. Pepper® was holding a promotion that ran until March 31st, 2010, in which every specially marked 20 oz., 16 oz. and 14 oz. bottles or 32 oz. fountain cups of Dr Pepper®, Dr Pepper Cherry, Diet Dr Pepper and Diet Dr Pepper Cherry had a code under the cap good for a redeemable SPECACT DLC from Dr. Pepper's website. The promotion has ended, but the codes can still be used. Patches and Updates R7 Client A blog post made on the Battlefield Blog includes the details concerning this update. It was released for PC. R10 Server A blog post made on the Battlefield Blog includes the details concerning this update. It was released for PC. R8 Client A post on the Battlefield: Bad Company 2's Forums includes the details for this this update. It has been released on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 on May 11th, 2010 and also included the changes concerning the R7 Client update. It was be released for PC on June 30th, 2010, closing the online servers from 7:00AM (GMT+2) to 11:00AM (GMT+2). R12 Server A blog post made on the Battlefield Blog includes the details concerning this update. It has been released for Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 on May 11th 2010 and it also included the changes concerning the R10 Server update. It was released for PC on June 30th, 2010, closing the online servers from 7:00AM (GMT+2) to 11:00AM (GMT+2). PS3 1.02 Client This update was released on May 12th, 2010 in Europe and on May 18th, 2010 in North America. It contained support for the purchasing of SPECACT. PS3 1.03 Client A blog post made on the Battlefield Blog includes the details concerning this update. This update was released world wide on June 3, 2010. PS3/XBOX 360 1.04 Client A blog post made on the Battlefield Blog includes the details concerning this update. It was released on June 4th, 2010 in North America, June 7th, 2010 in Japan, and June 8th, 2010 in Europe. For the Xbox 360, it also includes the changes concerning the 1.03 Client update. R9 Client A blog post made on the Battlefield Blog includes the details concerning this update. It was released for PC on October 29th, 2010, closing the online servers from 6:00AM (GMT) to 10:00AM (GMT). It is unknown if this update will be released on consoles. PS3/XBOX 360/PC 1.05 Client A blog post made on the Battlefield Blog includes the details concerning this update. It will be released for PlayStation3 between 00:01(GMT) on November 24th, 2010 and 00:01 (GMT) on November 25th, 2010 which will create temporary lag or outages. It will eventually be released for Xbox 360 and PC in the near future. For PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, it also includes the changes concerning the R9 Client update. It has a total size of 1752 megabytes. Soundtrack The soundtrack for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 was released on February 2nd, 2010 and contained 11 tracks all composed by Mikael Karlsson. However, none of them resemble the classic Battlefield Series theme. 1. The Storm (Main Theme) (4:30) 2. The Secret Revealed (4:01) 3. Cold War (0:49) 4. Snowy Mountains (3:03) 5. The Ancient Weapon (3:50) 6. Operation Aurora (1:14) 7. Snowblind (0:43) 8. The Storm (Edit) (1:01) 9. The Secret Revealed (Edit) (1:01) 10. Snowy Mountains (Edit) (1:00) 11. The Ancient Weapon (Edit) (0:58) Critical Reception Battlefield: Bad Company 2 received generally high reviews from critics. Many praised the engaging singleplayer, memorable characters, destructible environments, and the amazing multiplayer. The Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game received a metascore of 88Battlefield: Bad Company 2 for PlayStation 3 Reviews Ratings, Credits, and More at Metacritic - retrieved March 6th, 2010Battlefield: Bad Company 2 for Xbox 360 Reviews Ratings, Credits, and More at Metacritic - retrieved March 6th, 2010, while the PC version received a slightly lower score of 87Battlefield: Bad Company 2 for PC Reviews Ratings, Credits, and More at Metacritic - retrieved March 6th, 2010. Trivia *Throughout the game's singleplayer, many references are made to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, mainly to the third mission, Cliffhanger. This would be apparent because when DICE was probably developing the game, Infinity Ward had revealed Cliffhanger as part of an E3 (Autumn/Winter) Demo, and it was be the only level released to the public at that time. *During the final cutscene in the game, the number "1942" is printed on a fallen sign, referencing Battlefield 1942. *The game has a more serious tone than its predecessor, considering the much more critical setting and mission, changing from the personal greed and ambition of the characters to saving an entire country from a weapon of mass destruction. *Players who own copies of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and the specific VIP Code that came with their game were given early access to the ''Medal of Honor'' (2010) Beta (on June 17th, rather than June 21st) and early access to the M24 in the game's full-released multiplayer. *On August 29th 2010, PlayStation 3 players experienced a mass error which temporarily deleted their data and any experience they earned that day. The error reoccurred on September 19th 2010. It occurred again on December 23 2010. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px|Battlefield: Bad Company 2 First Look External links * Official Website * Official Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Tactical Field Manual * Amazon product page * Dr. Pepper gaming prizes * Metacritic * DenKirson on Xanga Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Playstation 3 Category:DICE